


Little Changes

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis sees Gladio wearing a pair of glasses and has a sexual awakening.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: XVtober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Kudos: 22





	Little Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Glasses

Noctis sees Gladio sitting on the couch, his back towards him. He recognizes him not just from the hair alone, but the fact that he’s wearing a tank top, and he can see the outline of the tattoo that has yet to be colored in. He approaches the couch, hoping that he isn’t going to startle him. “Gladio.” He announces his presence by saying his name, and sees him shift a little on the couch, turning his head to the side. It’s at that moment that Noctis notices something that he’s embarrassed he’s never seen before. “When did you get those??” He asks, as he walks around the couch to take a seat on the end, turning towards Gladio. 

“What? These?” Gladio touches the glasses that are resting on his nose. “I think about two months ago? I only wear them when I read.” He holds up the book that was just on his lap, Noctis noticing the spine was creased in such a way that meant that Gladio has read it more than once. “Don’t make fun of me.” 

“I would never.” Noctis is almost afraid to look at him because he’s never once thought about Gladio in any sort of way except for being his future Shield. But seeing him in glasses is doing something to him that makes him question his own sanity, as Gladio looks way more attractive than he’s ever seen him before. “They look nice.” He comments, hoping that his face isn’t as red as it feels right now. 

“You think so?” The frames are pulled off of his face, Gladio holding them in his left hand. “I didn’t want to get the same ones that Ignis has, but they kinda look the best on my face.” 

He looks back up and sees Gladio putting his glasses back on. The fresh scar on his face is still slightly pink, Noctis feeling a strange urge to reach over and touch the vertical line. “He switched frames, so I don’t think it really matters anymore.” He turns his attention over towards the radio, which is currently playing a classical tune. “I bet the ladies will love it.” 

“Hah.” Gladio reaches over and gives his shoulder a playful shove. Again, something warm rushes through him at the touch that should be like any other one that he’s been given by Gladio. But for some reason, it feels different now. “You’re hilarious, Noct. Like I have time to woo the ladies right now.” 

That makes him feel a little bad, because he knows it’s because of him that Gladio isn’t able to do the things he wants to do. “Sorry.” He offers, looking down at his lap. He doesn’t know what else to say. 

“Hey - I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” The space between them disappears as Gladio puts himself right up against where he’s sitting. A very muscular arm touches his shoulders, the strong smell of Gladio’s cologne surrounding him as he gets treated to a one arm hug from him. “I don’t really want to woo any ladies. I could easily go and get some if I wanted, but I’m happy with the way my life is going right now, thanks.” 

Noctis is at a loss for words, because on one hand he knows that Gladio is probably lying but won’t tell him otherwise because why should he? He’s the one that needs the special protection by him, thus cutting off any ties to people because of their royal connection. Although his father did seem to find love at some point, because he exists after all. “Right. Okay. Got it.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

The concerned tone has him lifting his head up, noticing the soft hazel color of Gladio’s eyes. _What is happening?_ He can’t understand why his body is now reacting in a way that he never has before. The glasses sit on Gladio’s face perfectly, framing it in such a way that really does a number on his heart, never mind the butterflies that have woken up in his stomach. “I’m okay. Nothing is wrong.” 

“You can’t lie to me, Noct. You know that.” A stern look crosses Gladio’s face. Any other time, Noctis would have rolled his eyes at it, but right now he’s having difficulty remembering how to breathe. “Talk to me. You hate my glasses, don’t you? You think I look dumb. Okay, no problem. I’ll take them off. I’ll try and remember before seeing you.” 

Gladio reaches up and starts to pull them off, but Noctis is quick to put his hand on Gladio’s wrist, stopping him from moving them. “No, I don’t. That’s the problem.” He keeps his hand wrapped around his wrist, as he tries to avoid his eyes but it’s pointless. “I really like the way you look in them, and it’s making me feel very confused.” 

“Confused? Why?” Noctis pulls his hand away as Gladio pushes them back up onto his nose. “Why should my wearing glasses confuse you?” 

“Because!” He groans, shaking his head. “You know what? Never mind. I’ve got things I should be doing.” Standing up, he starts to walk back around the couch, trying to put a little distance between himself and Gladio. He gets about halfway to the door when he feels a large hand touch his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. “Don’t.” 

“Explain.” Gladio doesn’t force him to turn around, but Noctis can feel the heat of his body close to his own. “Tell me why my wearing glasses confuses you. Because you’re confusing the hell out of me right now, Your Highness.” 

Turning around, he stares up at Gladio. “I’ve never once thought of you as being someone that’s attractive.” 

“Thanks.” Gladio rolls his eyes. “You’re not a real looker yourself. Good thing you’re in an arranged marriage, huh?” 

“Shut up.” Any other time and that comment would have really pissed him off, but right now all it does it make him sad. “Thanks for telling me you think I’m ugly.” 

“You’re the one that said it first!” 

“I didn’t!” He shouts, glaring up at him. “I said I never once thought about you being attractive. You wearing glasses is making me feel things!” He puts both of his hands on Gladio’s chest, and pushes him. “You’re not supposed to be hot!” 

Two hands land on his wrists, locking his hands in place. “Are you trying to tell me you’re having some kind of awakening right now?” There isn’t any animosity in Gladio’s voice, only a mild bit of confusion. “Are you coming out to me?” 

He groans again, pushing against Gladio’s chest. “You idiot. I’ve been out for like, five years.” 

“Shit, really? Where the hell have I been?” 

“Too busy trying to get ready to be my Shield?” Noctis shrugs his shoulders. “Can I have my hands back now?” 

“No.” 

“No??” 

Gladio drops his hands away from him, giving him the opportunity to move them accordingly, but then he feels his muscular arms wrap around his body. “You’re staying right where you are.” 

“You know I have to go…” He tries not to panic as he sees Gladio’s face looming closer to his own, his heart rate jumping at how close he is. “My dad-” 

“Is busy.” Gladio’s breath touches his lips, his eyes slipping closed as he tries to prepare himself for what may happen. “You don’t have to go anywhere.” 

Noctis takes a deep breath, and through that small act he takes the initiative to move forward first, his lips finding Gladio’s with a somewhat clumsy kiss. But Gladio doesn’t laugh, which makes him feel mildly better, the arms around him pulling him to be flush against Gladio’s body. Noctis can’t help but moan, his lips parting with a soft gasp as he feels Gladio’s tongue touch his bottom lip. Their tongues touch, his stroking Gladio’s with tentative strokes, while Gladio touches his with a powerful caress that he can’t help but submit to. 

“Now, you were saying?” Gladio rests his forehead against Noctis’, the both of them breathing erratically. “You have somewhere to go?” 

“I don’t.” He whispers, bringing his lips back to Gladio’s, needing to make sure that that kiss had actually happened. It had, and is continuing to happen as Gladio’s tongue returns to his mouth, their wet muscles tangling together as both of them clung to each other with a quiet desperation. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to insult you before…” 

“I know.” They kiss again, somehow winding back at the couch, Noctis now straddling Gladio’s lap as they get comfortable with one another. “It just took an extra piece to really make you see how gorgeous I am.” 

Noctis laughs, then drapes his arms on top of Gladio’s shoulder. “Do you think I’m handsome too?” 

“You’re the most beautiful human being I’ve ever met.” The words are spoken with a soft reverence that makes the butterflies return to Noctis’ stomach. “There is no one more attractive on Eos.” 

“Stop.” His cheeks burn with a blush, his lips finding Gladio’s again. “You’re being mean now.”

“Am not.” Gladio’s deep voice sends a shiver down his spine, the larger man holding him close. “I mean it. You’re beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to have you on their arm.”

“I feel like an asshole.” Noctis rests his head against Gladio’s shoulder, this position he’s sitting in feeling like the most natural position in the world. “I should have realized I liked you before seeing you in glasses. I’m superficial.” 

“You are not.” A hand touches his cheek. He turns his head to look up at Gladio, a shy smile on his face. “The glasses gave you an excuse to realize I’m actually not a bad guy.” 

“I never thought you were.” He lifts his head and kisses Gladio again, smiling softly. “Seriously, though. You have to know how good you look with them on.” 

“Would you believe me if I told you I’d been hoping you’d show up so you could see me wearing them?” Lips touch just below his ear, sending another shiver down Noctis’ spine. “Because I had been.” 

“I believe you.” He moans softly, the sound quickly disappearing as Gladio kisses his lips again. “Does this mean we’ll do this more often?” 

“Maybe.” The grin on his face makes Noctis pout, which only makes Gladio laugh. “Don’t look so put out, Your Highness. We’ll see how it goes, hmm?” 

“You’d better wear those glasses more often around me.” He slips off of his lap, and leaves one last kiss on his lips. “I’ve got to go. Ignis is expecting me.” 

“I’ll see you later, Noct.” Gladio pushes his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, a smirk on his lips. Noctis wants to scream, but instead nods and heads to the door. 

Was it a mistake to kiss Gladio like that? Does it matter now? Noctis decides that the answer to both of those questions is no. He heads up to Ignis’ office with a small bounce in his step. He hopes that whatever may happen in the future, it’ll be something as amazing as those kisses had been. 


End file.
